


Bad Mother Support Group

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, Cum drinking, F/M, Huge balls, Hung Shota, Incest, M/M, Multi, Raceplay, Scentplay, Thick Semen, Virility, f/m - Freeform, huge penis, mom/son, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Professional peer support coordinator Bertie Chase takes over organizing a group for single mothers in Japan, and gets far more than she bargained for when the women start sharing stories about their troublesome, gifted sons.





	Bad Mother Support Group

Bertie Chase considered herself able to adapt to any situation, no matter how emotional, no matter how tense. It was for this reason, along with speaking fluent Japanese, that she felt qualified to take over as organizer of a peer support meeting for troubled single mothers in Osaka, Japan. 34 years old and possessed of no-nonsense glasses and brown hair done up in a severe bun, she was trained in conflict resolution and had an encyclopedic knowledge of community resources available for unwed or divorced mothers in Japan. She could both lend a sympathetic ear and give step-by-step instructions on how to fill out forms needed for social benefits. Bertie was something of a professional facilitator. She ran meetings for everyone from recovering alcoholics to addicts to cancer sufferers, always in the same grey suit jacket, skirt and white blouse, always keeping things moving, always making sure things went off without a hitch. She directed traffic with the stereotypical confidence of a foreigner, and this seemed to put her full-blooded Japanese charges at ease and allow them to share and heal all the more.

She was a superstar of the peer support world. And though she had no idea, today was the day that Bertie Chase was about to meet her match.

The first sign that something was amiss came with the request for her presence - a brief note explaining that the usual emcee for the Osaka Single Mother Peer Support Group had been detained for unspecified reasons and would be ‘unavailable’. Bertie was more than happy to fill in, and set about finding the location (the basement a local gathering hall) and arranging for coffee and snacks to be available the day of. She had only 48 hours to prepare, but for a busy bee like Bertie, it was no problem at all. She set to the task with the same fastidiousness that had earned her a reputation as the peer support “fixer”, and within no time, a platter of jam buns was arranged for 11 AM the day of, in addition to three types of tea, with all of the fixings.

She arrived early to arrange the chairs in neat rows and set up the podium, working tirelessly while listening to an audio reading of the World Health Organization article called “Creating peer support groups in mental health and related areas” and taking notes. She could already envision how she would run the meeting. The women were likely to be around her age, she could use that to make them feel at ease. She would take a gentle touch, encouraging them to share, and would perhaps put forth an anecdote about her own kids - though she had none. The people in her peer support groups were her family, and as she ran dozens of them each week, it was quite a large family indeed.

Once the chairs were arranged and the prep-work done, she went outside to place the proper sign on the door. She had found it in a storage closet, but something wasn’t quite right. It should have said “Osaka Single Mother’s Peer Support”, but the way the kanji and hiragana characters were written, it could also be read a number of different ways. Bertie huffed indignantly and narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Bad Mother Support Group?” she muttered, frowning. Well, it would have to do. Hopefully her soon-to-be family of young moms would ignore the unfortunate alternate reading and focus on the true purpose of the three-hour session - sharing, healing, and lightening their no-doubt staggering emotional burdens. She went inside to await them at 10:55, and the first mothers began to arrive just moments later.

Bertie had expected a rather homogenous group - the nature of the group made it female only, to start, and most single mothers tended to range from age 25 to 35 - but even with that expectation, the shared characteristics of the arrivals surprised her. Over the next ten minutes, a veritable troupe of rather large-breasted Japanese mothers strode through the door, more than a dozen in all, and their beauty didn’t stop at their voluptuousness. Many had their hair done up in chopsticks, some wore severe business suits, some were dressed in blouses and there was even one baggy-under-eyed kurogal race queen clinging to remembrances of days past. Unlike many other groups, these people seemed to have their shit together in terms of appearance. There were no mussed hairstyles, no rumpled clothes. They were all wearing makeup and their skin was glowing. It was enough to make Bertie, who was used to being the most attractive person in rooms filled with the cancer-addled, the strung out, and the hungover, feel a bit self-conscious.

Despite this off-putting beginning (the large hips and huge busts of the moms were a trifle hypnotic), Bertie tapped the podium and began conducting the meeting at 11:00 AM sharp. She stared out with a look that she hoped was both wise and gentle, and saw staring back at her an assortment of worried, guilty, emotionally drained women, clutching their catered red bean jam treats and teacups with whitened knuckles.

“Welcome to the peer support group for-”

Immediately a hand went up, from an earnest, tomboyish mother - the sort you could just imagine rolling up her sleeves and scrubbing a kitchen stain with a kerchief on her head. “Are you here because Miss Yamauchi was arrested?”

Flustered, Bertie pushed her spectacles up her nose. “Well! I didn’t know she was arrested, but yes, I’m here to facilitate this meeting, the purpose of which is to provide you all with-”

“I heard they threw her right in the clink!” another woman gossiped excitedly. “I always knew she would go too far. Of course, this is a safe space for discussion, but with strangers, that’s another matter.”

There was a murmur of agreement, and Bertie found herself wondering what the heck was going on. She cleared her throat and tried to get the attention of the assorted hens. She decided to skip the introduction and move forward to a group sharing activity, which would get them engaged in each others’ experienced and prevent a lot of off-topic, lurid gossip about the departed Yamauchi-san, who Bertie gathered was a woman much like herself.

“Who here has something to share about a problem or issue that has affected your household?” Bertie asked. The women looked amongst themselves doubtfully. It was clear they were bursting to share, but nobody wanted to be first. “This is a place for emotional support and non-judgmental discussion,” she went on. “You may find that your peers have been experiencing similar issues.” She smiled warmly. “We’re all in this together, ladies.” That seemed to break the ice a little, and a woman in an old-fashioned kimono rose from her seat tp a light smattering of encouragement from the others. Bertie stepped aside and unscrewed the cap of her bottled water, satisfied that the meeting would now move forward.

 

**Miss Himiko**

Miss Himiko was a gentle-looking woman, with her brown hair done up in a traditional geisha style and her bountiful body contained within the bounds of a silk kimono; teal-colored with pink blossoms. She shuffled to the podium in small steps, wearing _geta_ on her feet. Her face had a worried, blushing charm; her epicanthic folds were pronounced, and when combined with nearsightedness this made her seem like she was perpetually squinting. Of particular note, however, were the pair of obviously large breasts bulging out the front of her kimono, and the wideness of her hips.

“Hello,” she said, hesitantly. “My name is Miss Himiko, and I run the Watanabe Inn hot spring and onsen, which has been in my family for generations. Unfortunately, my husband was killed in an industrial accident while working overseas, and I’ve been left to raise my son Haru all by myself.”

There was a murmur of sympathy from the crowd, and Himiko blushed and hesitated, as if unsure of how to proceed. She looked sidewise at Bertie, who gave her a welcoming and friendly look. “It’s alright, Miss Himiko,” she assured. “Nobody here is going to judge you for any difficulties you may be having.”

Himiko, seemingly reassured, turned back to the audience. “Lately, I’ve been having problems with Haru-chan. My hands are always full running the inn - managing the guests, cleaning the hot spring and spa - and he’s gotten up to a lot of mischief.” She looked down with something like shame. “He just turned 11 years old, and lately, he likes to watch the female visitors bathe in the hot spring. I first noticed him doing so through a hole he cut in the surrounding fence.”

“Resourceful kid,” commented the redheaded tomboy mom.

“Boys will be boys!” someone else added, and there was a murmur of conversation in the room.

“Miss Himiko, there’s no reason to be ashamed,” Bertie offered. “Young boys that age are often curious about the female body. What Haru is doing is quite natural. You simply have to engage in a dialogue with him about what sort of behavior is appropriate.” She smiled confidently, hoping she sounded knowledgeable enough. “I know it’s an additional burden without a male parent in the house, but if you give your son guidance about how to-”

“But I have!” Himiko burst out. “I’ve done my best to talk to Haru about the birds and the bees, and why he shouldn’t spy on women who are bathing in the spring.”

“That’s good,” Bertie said, and took a swig from her water bottle. Setting up the venue had left her thirsty.

“I even decided,” Himiko went on, “that to avoid a scandal, I would let Haru see _me_ naked instead!”

There was a coughing, spurting noise as Bertie spat her water out in a haze and began coughing. Miss Himiko continued to talk to the group earnestly, and the other ladies seemed to be paying kind attention to her every word. “It worked - for a time. Haru said I had bigger boobs than any of the women who visited the inn, and that my ass was much larger as well! He said he wouldn’t spy any more, and risk ruining the reputation of our century-old establishment, if he could see my huge milk tanks and big fat ass whenever he liked!”

Bertie pounded on her chest with a closed fist, trying to get the water out of her lungs. “M-Miss Himiko, surely your son-”

“Those are his words,” Himiko went on. “But I haven’t gotten to my problem yet!” Bertie stood aghast, and the other women leaned in to hear just what the problem was. After a short, self-conscious pause, Himiko spilled the beans.

“Ever since I started showing Haru my tits and my ass, he’s started pulling out his penis and masturbating! And his penis is way too large! Even though he’s just 11 and only comes up to my elbow, he has a big, smooth, fat donkey cock that’s a foot long!”

There were gasps throughout the room, and Bertie stood, eyes wide, as she was sure that the assembled women would quickly detain Miss Himiko and call the proper authorities. Instead of that, though, the response was largely sympathetic. One women nodded, as if to say _yes, that sounds tough to handle_ , while others actually seemed titillated by the unbelievably inappropriate discussion. Bertie knew she should do something, but couldn’t will her mouth to move.

“I really don’t know what to do. I’m at my wit’s end!” Miss Himiko went on, and her flushed face carried an expression of earnest exasperation. “Haru runs around the inn bottomless with his big cock hanging out all the time! I have to shoo him away so guests won’t see it! And most of the time he has an erection!” She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly carrying an emotional burden.  
  
Bertie had gathered herself enough to try to salvage the situation. Perhaps, she rationalized, she had misheard Miss Himiko, or misunderstood. This was a young mother who was having trouble with a rambunctious male child, nothing more - and it was her duty as facilitator or peer support to offer comfort and advice, even if the subject matter was a bit delicate. _She didn’t really mean that she shows her boobs and naked rear end to her son_ , Bertie reassured herself. I simply misheard due to not being a native speaker of Japanese. “Miss Himiko, thank you for sharing,” she said, gently. Hearing her own voice made her feel more in control of the strange situation. “It’ very common for a single mother to have difficulty with a male child who hasn’t had a father figure in the household. But there are many coping and teaching techniques that can aid you in helping your son learn the difference between appropriate and inappropriate-”

“I’ve found one way to calm him down that works,” Miss Himiko interjected. “Sometimes when Haru is filled with too much energy, I kneel in front of him, pull down his shorts, and suck his long, fat penis!”

Bertie’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went comically wide. Again she was sure she had misheard. The audience took Miss Himiko’s statement in stride, a few even nodding sympathetically, as if performing oral sex on their sons was a shared experience to which they could all relate. Meanwhile, the meeting continued to fall apart as Miss Himiko went on.

“Haru is very assertive,” she said with something resembling pride. “He grabs me by the hair and shoves his cock down my throat as hard as he can, and he likes it when I use my boobs to squeeze him as well! His favorite thing is to mount my face in reverse and squeeze and suck my boobs while he pumps his little hips and fucks my throat! I let him do that to me several times a day for months, and it seemed to help calm him down - he didn’t disturb the guests or run around flaunting himself. But now he wants more! Just last week he said he wanted to shove his cock up my ‘fat ass’!”

Bertie was trembling. MIss Himiko’s words were pouring out as if in slow motion, or a dream. It couldn’t be happening. She prided herself on keeping complete control of her peer support meetings, but the confessions being made at this one were so lewd and inappropriate that it had momentarily paralyzed her. She began to search through her mind for information about her legal responsibility to report confessions to the police in a therapeutic environment. Miss Himiko, despite her pleasing, busty appearance and cute, nearsighted face, was engaged in unhealthy behavior that was beyond the pale! Bertie raised a trembling hand to her lips to take a sip of water, telling herself that she had to calm down.

“The problem is,” Miss Himiko went on, “I’ve become a bit addicted to it myself. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help fantasizing about my own son’s big penis! Even when I’m toting up accounts or freshening the rooms, I daydream about Haru and my nipples get so hard, they poke right through my kimono. I haven’t had a man in my life since my husband died, and now I’m feeling all sorts of urges I haven’t felt in years!” She blushed deeply and then looked down, unable to make eye-contact with her audience.  
  
“Miss Himiko,” Bertie said in an unsteady voice, “While I understand that loneliness can be difficult for a young mother in your situation, I hardly think these details-”

“Haru made me cosplay as a schoolgirl for him at a love hotel!” Miss Himiko burst out suddenly, burying her head in her hands. “I paid 8000 yen for an hour with my own 11-year-old son in a sleazy hotel room, and he fucked my brains out!” The admission came pouring out of her in a strained voice, and she shook her head and moaned as if weeping. Bertie’s, with a shell-shocked expression of utter disbelief, let her water bottle fall from her hand as her brain tried to process what Miss Himiko had said.

 _She’s fucking her own son?_ The WHO peer support guidelines had not addressed this specific possibility. Bertie watched as one of the women in the front row got up and offered Miss Himiko a tissue. Meanwhile, the dark-skinned kuro-gal mother in attendance raised her hand and spoke, while chewing on a piece of gum.

“So like, you mean, he made you wear one of those fetishy schoolgirl costumes?” she asked. “But that stuff would never fit someone with a body like us moms!”

Miss Himiko nodded shamefully. “Yes, it didn’t fit at all! My boobs burst out of the blouse and the skirt barely covered half of my ass! Plus, my butt is so large it bulged out of those panties! But Haru seemed to like it! He got a huge erection and spent the first ten minutes sucking on my boobs!” She blushed. “I actually have large inverted nipples, but he managed to use his mouth to dig them out, and by the time he was done, I was totally wet! Oh, it was so embarrassing! But Haru seemed to enjoy it. His penis was pointing straight out and it was larger than ever before.”

She swallowed, looking down at the floor again before continuing. “At that point, my urges overtook me. I had Haru lay down on the bed so his penis was sticking straight up in the air, like a big, thick meat bat! I stood over him and stripped off those schoolgirl panties, and he told me to reach behind myself and spread my big, fat ass to he could see my asshole and pussy! I swear, I don’t know where young boys today learn such language!” Her voice took on a perturbed expression. “It must be those foreign movies he watches on Super Channel! But I did as he said. I arched my back and dropped my hips down and pulled my cheeks apart so my pre-teen son could see all he wanted! I tried to explain to him what he was seeing - ‘that’s the place you were born from, Haru’, I said, ‘and now it’s all slick and wet for you to go back inside!’   
  
She took a deep breath and then hesitated before blurting out: “So I dropped right down on my son’s big, fat cock!” Miss Himiko passed the admission like a kidney stone, looking pained while doing so. “I know it makes me a bad mother, but it was just so big, and the instinct to handle all of my sons desires, and take all of his love, was too great to ignore!” She did a traditional Japanese bow before the audience. “Please forgive this unclean, perverted woman! The sounds it made - my son’s huge meat bat slid deep inside my wet pussy, and I started to ride him… I could hear my butt slapping up and down on his tiny body! He’s so much smaller than me and my cheeks were banging and clapping up and down while I took every inch!” Himiko was growing animated with the description of her transgressions, and the other mothers were hanging on her every word. “He… Haru… was reaching places my husband never did! In that moment I knew that my pussy was being reshaped into a sleeve for my young son’s huge penis! And when that happened, I’d have no choice but to become his woman!”

There was a murmur of agreement from the audience, and Bertie looked out with utter astonishment at their faces, which showed understanding, sympathy, and emotional support for a kindred spirit. These were always her goals when facilitating a share… but not under these circumstances! The other women should have been detaining Miss Himiko and calling the prefectural police, but instead they were listening intently as the thick, attractive kimono-wearing mother embellished her story with lurid details!

The redheaded, tomboyish mother even chimed in with “You shouldn’t feel ashamed. Everyone knows that’s what happens. Once a really big dick reshapes your pussy, it’s impossible not to become that dick’s woman!” The other dozen women nodded with agreement.

 _I have to do something_ , Bertie realized. _This meeting is going out of control! What is wrong with these women!?_

“It feels so good to finally be able to talk to people about this,” Miss Himiko was saying. “Such a load off my mind!”

Bertie elbowed her way to the podium, pushing Miss Himiko aside, and none-too-subtly tried to move things along.“Thank you, Miss Himiko, for sharing… perhaps someone, _anyone_ else, would like to share a less… intimate problem they’re having-”

But Miss Himiko wouldn’t be so easily shoved aside. She was a meaty woman, her hips were twice as large as Bertie’s, and combined with her huge and matronly breasts, this combined to make her hard to dislodge from the speaker’s position, and she leaned in to continue her story. “After riding him for ten minutes, I could feel Haru’s cock twitching inside me! I dropped my hips so the big, fat head was pushed right up against my cervix, and he shot his biggest load of semen ever straight into my womb! I was cumming all over his dick the whole time! I was so proud of him, since he produces such potent, jelly-like semen-”

“ _Anyone_ else?” Bertie said, desperately, now shoving against Himiko’s side with both hands. “I believe the emotional toll is a bit much for Miss Himiko-”

“I squirted all over him,” Miss Himiko admitted, blushing. “He just stirred up my pussy so much with his big meat bat, I couldn’t help but cum over and over again! I could feel my body changing to accept the shape and size of his big dick, and honestly, in that moment - I forgot what my husband even used to look like. I couldn’t even remember our last intimate moment before he died. That was when I knew I’d become my 11-year-old son’s personal onahole!”

“Please, Miss Himiko,” grunted Bertie, still trying to nudge the woman aside. “We need time for other people to share and-”  
  
But Miss Himiko had gained a sort of momentum. This was a secret she’d been holding inside for a long time, and now that it was coming out, the emotional healing was like a runaway train. She continued to lean her head, continuing the narrative, and her audience continued to pay kind attention. “After it was done and I could feel his cock softening, I raised my hips up and the biggest creampie ever started to slide out of my pussy. It made such an embarrassing noise!” She put a hand to her mouth to demurely demonstrate how distressed she was about her thick pussy lips loudly disgorging her son’s heavy load. “But I knew I wanted more! It was like a switch had been flipped inside me, by my own 11-year-old son!”

“Miss Himiko, please!” Bertie said, raising her voice for the first time. Normally she would never do so in a support meeting, which was supposed to be a non-judgmental environment. But emergency measures were called for.  “This share is absolutely inappropriate!”

“So,” Miss Himiko went on, “I lifted Haru’s cute little butt up until his legs were hanging down to either side of his head. He has such a supple and shapely rear! First I started by putting my mouth around his balls - first one, then the other. They’re so big and full for his age, like two smooth, pink eggs! I nearly lost track of time, I was so focused on giving his balls a good sucking! But then I licked downward-”  
  
“Miss Himiko, I really have to insist that you make time for other members!” Bertie interrupted, but it was to no avail. She’d already been forced to imagine Miss Himiko’s expansive, voluptuous body bouncing up and down on her underage son’s extremely large penis, her heavy cheeks clapping and bouncing against his taut pubis, her wet cunt flaps absolutely devouring his rod and covering the boy’s turgid length in a cloudy, bubbly haze of sex foam! She couldn’t bear to hear any more! Especially with the subject matter taking an even more sordid turn.

Yet the earnest mother overrode Bertie verbally, clutching the podium and continuing the most over of overshares. “He said ‘mom, that’s a dirty place’, but I told him not to be silly, he was perfectly clean, just a gorgeous, slightly-raised pink circle that looked completely adorable! I couldn’t help myself… young boys really have the cutest little buttholes!”

Bertie buried her face in her hands. All of this was happening under her watch and she felt powerless to stop it. She thought of her velise, which contained her cellphone. Walking away from the podium to the edge of the room, she stooped and began to rummage.

“So, I started licking around the rim of my 11-year-old son’s asshole while jerking his big dick! Haru was squirming a little, but I could tell he liked it, because his cock was quickly growing hard in my hand. I made sure to do the best I could - I kissed and sucked his ass-cheeks, the feeling of his flesh bulging into my mouth was to intoxicating, and then I slid my tongue around his rim and poked it inside. You should have seen the look on his face!”

“The things you’re detailing are not appropriate at all!” Bertie cried out from the wall, but nobody was paying any attention to her. She found the number for the local peer support group coordinator and dialed it.

“Well,” Himiko went on, blushing even deeper than ever. “I spent about a half an hour licking Haru’s ass, balls, and that place in between.”

“His taint,” offered the kurogal race-queen, still chewing gum. “That’s what it’s called.” There was a short discussion about whether that English loanword, pronounced “taint”, was the correct nomenclature.

“You mean his ant-gate crossing,” offered a severe-looking businesswoman with her black hair in a ponytail and a pair of stylish spectacles. She scribbled some characters on the back of the peer support handout she’d been given at the start of the meeting:

 

> “蟻の門渡り.”

“Oh, right,” agreed the dark-skinned MILF, blowing up and popping her gum. “I remember hearing that. I guess it makes sense, if you think of his butthole as an anthill and his dickhole as a place where the ants want to travel to, and like… sneak in there.”

At this point, Bertie was literally praying to god, to heaven, to all things holy for someone else to come up and take the podium and talk about something normal. Anything would do. A troubled child having trouble in school. Difficulties mixing motherhood and relationships. A fractured relationship between divorcees. _Anything_ to stop Miss Himiko’s seemingly never-ending confession about _sucking_ and _fucking_ and _giving rimjobs_ to her pre-teen son in a sleazy love hotel, while wearing an ill-fitting schoolgirl costume over her huge tits and fat ass!

But the conversation had gotten off track, and now was returning to the question of Miss Himiko’s love hotel tryst. Now that she’d gotten her son’s cock nice and hard again, the ladies wanted to know, what did she do next? It was a question that Himiko, unburdening herself of months of sordid confession and enjoying the emotional release, was all too happy to answer, much to Bertie’s chagrin.

“I laid down on the bed and pulled my ankles back as far as I could,” she confessed. “I’m not as flexible as I was in my twenties, but I managed. It was quite embarrassing, showing Haru my pussy and asshole, not to mention the bit of flab I have around the middle - but he said that he liked it and grabbed a big handful as he pressed his big fat cocktip against my pussy. At that point, I told him to lean forward onto me and ‘ride me’, while keeping my legs pinned back. And that’s how I introduced my elementary-school-aged son to mating press breeding sex!”

All the color had drained out of Bertie’s face and she just stared like a zombie as Miss Himiko continued to make a complete mockery of the peer support group with her lewd and licentious confessions. It was just one nasty, inappropriate thing after another, and when Himiko continued and started to talk about how her young son was churning up her pussy and banging his balls off her ass, the once-unflappable facilitator couldn’t even must the slightest response.

“His body was so tiny compared to mine,” Miss Himiko admitted, “but he still rode me like a pro! My Haru is very coordinated! And the feeling of his enormous penis digging into my pussy was like none other! With just a few stroked, I nearly forgot where I was! He turned me into such a breeding sow! It was almost like he was surfing on my body, the way he was balancing, and after about five minutes of making me take every inch of his long, hairless cock, Haru cried out and started pumping a huge load straight into my womb! I came just from taking all of his cum, and he groped and grabbed my breasts while his orgasm was going on. We cried out together, and… well, at that point the hotel owner knocked and said we had overstayed our welcome.”

Miss Himiko bowed to her audience. “Thank you for letting me share this today. It’s a load off of my mind. I hope that with time, I’ll learn to cope with my son’s huge penis and live a productive and happy life.”

There was polite applause, and a chorus of “thank you, Himiko-san” from the assembled women. Before it even started to die down, Bertie was reclaiming the podium, encouraging Himiko to retake her seat and thus bring the carnival of son-fucking grotesqueries to an end. “Thank you Miss Himiko for sharing your… unique experience. It was… very… unique. Very, _very_ unique. Bertie actually felt like Himiko should probably be reported immediately to the authorities before she continued blowing her son, but didn’t say so in the interests of keeping the meeting moving. An hour had passed, all she had to do was make it through the whole thing and then she could decide what to do.

“Let’s just take a moment to… process what Miss Himiko had to say,” Bertie went on. “In fact, now might be a good time for a snack and some tea-”

A hand shot up, belonging to the severe-looking businesswoman with the tight-fitting suit jacket and blouse. Her breasts, like Himiko’s were quite large and prominent, and her hips quite wide. But at the very least, she seemed unlikely to derail the meeting with additional nonsense. Bertie thought she had this one pegged.   
  
_A Type A personality. Difficulties mixing work with parenthood. She doesn’t see enough of her kids and they’re acting up. She needs to tell her story and hear a few sympathetic well-wishes._

“Very well, Miss…”  
  
“Hamada. Etsuko Hamada.”

“Very well, Miss Hamada. You can do your share and then we’ll split into groups for some one-on-one confidence-building exercises. With snacks and tea, of course.” Bertie was already feeling more in control. Miss Himiko’s share, she decided, had simply been a bad dream. In fact, it probably wasn’t as bad as she remembered. She stepped aside as Miss Hamada rose from her seat, giving the newcomer the podium.

 

**Miss Hamada**

“My name is Miss Hamada. I work as a purchasing agent for Otanburi Heavy Manufacturing, and it keeps me quite busy. However, lately my job performance has been suffering because of concerns with my son. He has a physical abnormality that means he requires around the clock care.”

The other moms made a sympathetic sighing noise, and Bertie looked encouraged.

“My son, Reo, has just turned 10 years old. I’ve raised him to be polite, respectful, and well-behaved,” she said, primly, pushing her spectacles up on her nose. However, about six months ago I noticed a problems with his development, and since then, my life has been turned upside down, trying to deal with it.”

Bertie looked even more hopeful. It was a sad, stressful tale - worse than she’d feared. A young boy with an unfortunate illness - or perhaps a developmental disability. A chance for the group to really come together in support of the unfortunate Miss Hamada, and get back on track after the utter insanity of the previous speaker. She raised her water bottle to her parched mouth and took a swig, feeling hope for the salvaging of the meeting for the first time.

“Specifically,” Miss Hamada went on. “My son has enormous testicles!”

Bertie’s spit-take flew halfway across the room this time. “Oh, come on!” she cried out. “This has to be a joke! Someone is playing a prank on me!” But as she looked out across the room, the women only looked back at her with confused and accusing expressions.

“I’m sorry, but isn’t it kinda unprofessional for the person running the meeting to interrupt someone who is sharing?” the tomboyish redheaded mom said. “Miss Hamada has a legitimate problem here and she needs our support.”

“Oh, yes!” chirped Miss Himiko, who had retaken her seat. “Cute young boys with huge, unwieldy balls are a big issue in Japan!”

Bertie just stared with her mouth open, now knowing what to say. Eventually, Miss Hamada went on.

“But it’s not just his balls that are the problem. I first noticed it when I went to change his sheets and found a big spray of sticky white goo stretching from the middle of the futon to the edge. It looked like a can of yogurt had exploded, forcefully! I knelt down and took a deep sniff of the substance, and there was no doubt - my 10-year-old son was producing a huge amount of semen! I poked my finger into the mess and it was still a bit warm, and when I pulled back, a big, unbroken strand was stuck to my finger.” She hesitated for a moment, and then blushed while adjusting her glasses again. Her nipples, hardening, began to stand out, peeking around her jacket and bulging in fat mounds through her expensive blouse.

“I have to admit, I was extremely aroused,” Miss Hamada went on. “My late husband and I had to try very hard just to have Haru. My gynecologist said his sperm was just too weak to fertilize my eggs. Eventually we went to a clinic for in-vitro fertilization, with much trouble and expense. I always wanted a second child, but I couldn’t bear having to go through that invasive and cold, sterile process again. I wanted a second child that was born of love. However, no matter how much my husband tried, I never got pregnant again. I tried everything to get him into the mood, from sexy lingerie, to cosplay, to performing lewd sex acts that I would have never considered otherwise. However,” she added in her business-like way. “No matter how much l did, his sperm remained as weak and feeble as ever. Then, word came from the office that he’d fallen into a mining pit while giving a demonstration of our most popular industrial digging machinery. So we never had the chance to try again.”

She sighed, and took a tissue that was handed to her by one of the women, dabbing under her eyes before continuing.

“So you could understand how excited I was when I saw that my son’s sperm was as thick and chunky as rice porridge! I could feel my ovaries tingling while I lowered my nose to the goo splatter and took a deep sniff.” She paused and waved a hand in front of her face. “It nearly burned my nostrils out of my head. My son’s thick, jelly-like semen _stank_ like pure sex! It was nothing like his father’s. Just from looking at it and smelling it I could tell that Reo-chan’s sperm could impregnate a woman in seconds flat! So I scooped up some of that mess with my hand and stuffed it into my mouth! The taste was just as strong as the smell, and even though they were mixing with my saliva, the big gooey chunks of his cum took forever to break down. I had to chew them to swallow! That was the moment I knew that my little boy was a breeding machine!” She couldn’t hide the look of pride.

“I decided to spy on him that night, and peeked into his room while he thought I was down the hall. He was laying on the bed, with his underwear around his angles and his legs spread in a diamond shape. I could barely stop from gasping as I saw him stroking his penis! I suppose every mother would be taken aback to see her son jerking off, but this was even more unusual than I expected. His penis was quite large - longer than an adult man’s - but the most prominent thing I saw were his huge balls! They were laying between his thighs, piled on the mattress in his smooth sack, like a couple of coconuts! They were seriously this big!” She paused and held her hands apart, about the width of her face. There was a gasp from the crowd that seemed simultaneously sympathetic and appreciative. “Now, when I saw that, I felt my body shiver, it went all the way up and down my spine. My cute young son had a pair of enormous nuts that looked like they belonged on an elephant! He shouldn’t even have been old enough to produce semen yet, but instead he had a pair of massive cum tanks between his legs! I had no idea how he was even walking around with those things, and I felt guilty that I hadn’t yet noticed, having been so busy with my career.”

“Then, I saw something that astounded me even more. Reo had his cute little face screwed up in deep concentration, and when he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, his cock started shooting big chunky ropes of cum all over the bedspread in a spray pattern! It was exactly the same shape of mess I’d seen the previous night. The shots of cum were so thick and nasty, they made a noise as they burst out of his dickhole. It was like _spppbbbbth_ !” She flapped her tongue in order to imitate the noise, making a sound like someone squeezing condiments from a nearly-empty bottle. “I watched as Reo’s big, smooth penis was just burping out these fat, chunky ropes of jelly-like cum, for minutes on end! He must have shot at least thirty of them before it started to slow down, raising his little hips off the bed enough to cause his balls to rise a little. And there was something else about his penis, too. His cum-tube was so fat and pronounced, almost swollen out in a big cylinder shape that made his cock bulge in the middle! It was the fattest, thickest urethra I’ve ever seen! It was clear that it needed to be that big, so he could shoot out all of that chunky nut sauce!”   
  
Miss Hamada looked to the side guiltily and clutched one arm across her chest, self-conscious of her hardening nipples. “I stuck my hand down my panties right then and started masturbating like mad! I honestly felt like my uterus was spasming and getting ready to procreate, just seeing my darling boy blow out all that stinky ball chowder! The whole room was smelling like backed-up cum as he pumped all that nut out of his dick, and I couldn’t wait to get in there and bury my face in those soiled sheets! I know it must be hard to understand, but I wanted to cover myself in my son’s pure breeding essence! I just knew that if any of that cum was ever shot into my pussy, I’d be pregnant in seconds! Probably with triplets, or quadruplets! Even though he’s so small and cute, Reo’s semen would no doubt absolutely ruin my inside for all other men! My fertile eggs would be totally fucked by his ultra-dense cum!”

She paused and cleared her throat. “Unfortunately I got a bit too into masturbating and made too much noise. Reo saw me, and pulled his covers up over his balls. He was ashamed of his balls, you see - they were so much bigger than other boys, and it’s hard to be different from other people at school. But I quickly recovered and came to his bedside, and told him not to be ashamed; that his balls were wonderful, that he should be proud to have such big, babymaking balls at such a young age.” And he said to me that he was worried because if he didn’t rub himself, his balls would get all full and the backed-up cum inside would start to smell real bad, and not only would his balls start to throb and ache, but his classmates and teacher would be able to smell the cum scent coming out of his big, fat dickhole!” Miss Hamada’s face took on a proud, reminiscent expression. “Can you imagine? Reo is such a conscientious boy, worried about others instead of himself. I really did raise him right.”

“Anyway,” she went on, “I told him that I would make sure that his balls were emptied regularly so that they would shrink down enough to not be so obvious beneath his slacks or shorts at school. Just looking at them, I could tell that cumming had an effect on their size - they were smaller than when I’d started spying on him, though still as big as grapefruits. So he said ‘thanks, mommy!’ and gave me a big hug.” The audience enjoyed this detail, sighing and cooing at the cute imagery. But Miss Hamada’s face had grown grave.

“But that’s when my problem began. I’m absolutely at my wits end. My son’s massive balls produce so much thick and stinky cum, it’s totally dominating my life and I’ve got time for nothing else!” Miss Hamada’s face had grown flushed, and she looked down at the podium with uncertainty.

Meanwhile Bertie had retreated to the back of the room and was on the phone with the police, whispering harshly to as not to be overheard by the women. “Yes! Yes, my name is Bertina Chase. Listen! There are women at a peer support meeting! Women who… they… they’re all a bunch of horny old _shotacons_!” She paused as the voice on the other side said something. “Yes! They’re telling their stories and it turns out they’re blowing and fucking their sons like it’s going out of style! Yes! You heard me correctly! No, this isn’t a joke! They keep telling stories about how much they love their sons’ fat cocks and she round smooth pertness of cute underage boy ass! Now, I want you to send an office - maybe four or five officers - and take them all into custody! I’ve stumbled a ring of child sex addicts! They’re all addicted to their sons’ fat schlongs, do you understand?” But the line on the other end had gone dead. “Hello?” Bertie hissed, looking fearfully back over her shoulder. “Hello?!”

As this was happening, the redheaded tomboy mom, her breasts hanging like watermelons in her undershirt, raised her hand and addressed the blushing Miss Hamada. “Well, what steps have you taken?”

“Well, I tried to make him sleep with a condom on his penis so he wouldn’t blow his loads everywhere in the night, but the condoms kept bursting. Even the XXL Magnum-sized ones I had to special order. So instead I’ve been giving Reo constant oral attention. I regularly suck and lick his balls to keep the cum inside. He loves teabagging my face and smothering me with his big nuts. Before school, after I suck, sniff and lick his balls, his cum is usually pretty fluid from the ball-massage, so it’s easy to swallow when he jerks some big hose-blasts of sperm straight down my throat! I make sure he puts his hands on the back of my head and really shoves his dick as far as it can go into my esophagus, so he’s skipping my mouth and creampieing straight into my _stomach_ ! That way it doesn’t spray everywhere and make a mess - usually. But sometimes he filled my entire stomach up and it spews back out my mouth anyway! So after I send him out to school, I have to spend time cleaning up the hallway.” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Also, all day at the office, I have the worst cum-breath and semen-burps. Plus, several co-workers have asked me if I’m pregnant because Reo shoots so much semen, it gives me a big, slovenly cum gut! And I swear, it’s like that boy _is_ trying to get my stomach pregnant, with the huge loads he shoots!”

“After he comes back from school I have to drink another big load of Reo’s cum, and massage his balls some more. It’s important to drain him regularly and give his fat nuts a good groping, or else it’s another problem entirely. One day I told him not to cum for a while, because I thought extra semen might be reabsorbed back into his body. It would cut out the amount of work I had to do, you know? Well, that isn’t what happened. His big, smooth balls kept getting bigger and bigger until they were like hot, steamy pink balloons! After a week, he was in constant pain, and I knew the plan was a bust. So I stripped down to my bra and jerked him off all over my tits and face. However, after a week, the cum that shot out of his dick was the nastiest, chunkiest nut sludge you could ever imagine! It blew out all over my face and tits, and I could feel the weight of it! It was lumpy like oatmeal, and yellow, and it _stank_ like rotten squid! I ended up getting lightheaded because all of the backed-up, yellow cum that had been rotting in my son’s big balls was going straight to my brain. Reo even pressed his big pisshole up to my nostril and blew a big yellow cum-worm right into my sinuses!” She bit her lower lip at the memory.   
  
“It smelled so bad, it was like the cum stench was raping my brain!” Miss Hamada added, before adding guiltily, “But I didn’t hate it… it turned me on that my cute boy was marking my face and boobs with his musky animal stink! I took a big load of it in my mouth and I had to chew for like a minute straight before the big fat chunks of wad broke up enough for me to swallow. I started sucking his fat cum strands into my mouth and fellating them like dicks! And because he was so backed up, the sounds coming from his pisshole were even nastier than before. Like a low, burbling _pbbbbbbtht_ sound every time a new wad of stinky yellow ball yogurt would belch out of his pisshole and all over my breasts! After a few minutes I was a total mess. Totally covered in his thick, lumpy jizz that had been rotting in his balls for a week. It might as well have been smegma for how fermented and stinky it was! And the smell was really turning me on!”

“He didn’t stop cumming for almost half an hour. After the first burst, it came more slowly, and he just kept his cock shoved down my throat the entire time. I lay back on the futon and he just mounted my face like he was fucking a woman’s pussy, and just lay there, moaning and ejaculating down my throat for a long while. By the time he was done, my stomach was stuffed absolutely full of Reo-chan’s thick and chunky semen. I had the biggest cum belly I have ever had - I looked ten months pregnant once he was finally done! Reo even asked if he put a baby in my belly and if he would finally have a new brother or sister. Isn’t that cute?”

“Oh, that’s adorable!” someone commented. Bertie was barely paying attention to the proceedings. The police had refused to take her call. She was now phoning a travel agent to arrange for tickets out of the country. She would, she decided, never again facilitate any peer support meetings in Japan. She wanted a ticket back to America, but first she was going to stop at home, pack a bag, and also pick up a large bottle of sake. Bertie had never been much of a drinker, but now seemed a perfect time to start. Japan was a crazy place. All the young mothers had enormous tits and wide hips, and it seemed like every one of them had a pre-teen son with a huge cock. She just wanted to get back to a place where things made sense.

“I told him that babies aren’t made that way,” Miss Hamada continued, “and that he would have to put his penis in my vagina and fill up my baby room if he wanted a new brother or sister. But I’m getting ahead of myself. The problem of Reo’s big cum-loads was becoming too much to deal with. Even though I was letting him shoot all his cum down my throat before and after school, and once before bed, it was still too much for me to drink. So I started jerking him off into bowls and buckets, and even into the bathtub! Unfortunately, his cum was so backed-up and nasty, it clogged the drain!” She sighed with exasperation. “Well, I couldn’t very well call a plumber in such a situation - he would have so many questions! So I had to do the work myself. And that was just one of the problems. I constantly have to check my clothes and hair for stains, and the apartment always smells so much like cum, I can’t tell if I have the scent on my body when I go to work! I’m constantly paranoid that people will catch on that I’m drinking a huge amount of my pre-teen son’s thick semen every day!

“Have you tried finding other women to help?” the redhead suggested, and there was a brief murmur of discussion about the idea. “When a boy’s balls are too big, it’s important for the community to come together. Me and the other ladies in our neighborhood association are always sharing our sons. If one of us has business to attend to, we’re happy to babysit!” Then she, too, blushed a little. “Though I do admit that we get a bit competitive when it comes to their cock sizes. I think I push my Kenta a bit too hard in that department. We got into a big argument about it because I wanted him to take some testosterone pills. I was actually going to talk about that after you were were done, Miss Hamada.”

“I understand,” Miss Hamada replied. “I’m quite happy that Reo scores very highly on aptitude tests. He’s also quite good at sports! A boy should have aspiration. I also get a thrill out of knowing that Reo has bigger balls than any other boy at his school! However, none of the other women seem like the type that Reo would enjoy. He seems to only like women with very wide hips, large buttocks, and extremely large breasts.” She looked down at her own expansive body self-consciously. “I had been a bit worried that I’d filled out a bit since high school, but my son seems to like it, so I suppose it turned out alright.”

“Two tickets to the United States, please,” Bertie was hissing into her phone. “Literally anywhere. Yes, you heard me. And I need a driver to pick me up. Tell him we have to stop at the liquor store.”

“So this is the situation I find myself in,” Miss Hamada went on. “My work performance is suffering because of all the extra time I have to spent cleaning and disposing of my son’s cum. Teruzaki-san, who is the head of my department, has already warned me about my lateness several times. Unless I can figure out a method to deal with Reo’s enormous cum production, my career will be in shambles!” She let out a great sigh and her body seemed to slump a little, as if relieved of a heavy burden. When she spoke again, she was looking down and to the side, slightly ashamed.  
  
“And there’s one more thing,” she said. “The more of Reo’s cum I drink… the more I seem to like it. At first I found it off-putting. But now, I actually look forward to swallowing all of his heavy loads! And I’ve stopped eating entirely. For breakfast, lunch and dinner, I just jerk some fat, lumpy cum spurts out of my son’s cock and onto my plate… or kneel beneath the dining room table and slurp it straight from the source. I rub it on my face like a beauty product, and also use it as skin lotion!” She held out her forearm and rotated it, showing the fine, milky complexion. “My skin has never been more glowing!” She sighed again. “What started as a necessity has become an obsession. Even while at work, going over purchasing orders and accounts for mining equipment, I find myself daydreaming about my son’s big, smooth, cum-sloshing balls! Hanging low in his sack, swaying back and forth... so big I can’t even hold one of them entirely in my two hands. I… I…” \

She gritted her teeth, and the next words came in a flood.  
  
“I look up images of horse and elephant balls on the internet, just because they’re the only ones that compare in size to my Reo’s! The IT manager at work is giving me funny looks. I think he knows. I just… can’t get enough of my son’s huge balls! He’s turned me into a huge ball addict!” She leaned forward, placed her face in her hands and uttered a harsh sob. “My body is so ready to have a baby, just the idea of big, virile nuts hanging between my cute son’s legs makes me ovulate on the spot!”

“ENOUGH!” came a cry from the back of the room. It was Bertie. Hair disheveled, eyes wide, upper lip trembling. The usually reserved and in-control peer support facilitator was at the end of her fraying rope. “I can’t listen to any more of this!” She stomped to the podium, eyes wide like a crazy woman, and gripped the sides with two white-knuckled hands. “You’re all a bunch of horny old bitches who should be in jail!” she cried.

“I thought this was supposed to be a non-judgmental-” someone objected, but Bertie cut her off at once

“Non-judgmental _shit_!” she squawked. “Bull-SHIT! You mothers are absolutely out of your minds! Talking about your sons’ big balls and or his big cock, engaging in non-stop unhealthy family behaviors, flaunting your huge tits and fat rear ends, every one of you should be reported to the authorities!”

Bertie had totally lost it. Her mouth was almost foaming and flecks of spit were flying as she ranted through her diatribe. “You!” she accused, pointing at Miss Himiko. “Are you crazy? You think banging your son and performing oral sex on him at the drop of a hat is proper behavior for a mother? I’m tired of hearing about these young kids with huge fucking cocks, alright? Does everyone here have a son with a normal sized penis? Come on, raise your hands. Raise your hands if your son’s penis is normal-sized! Come on!”

The women looked at each other and nobody raised their hand.

“What IS it about Japan!?” Bertie wailed, hunching over the podium like a gargoyle. Her eyes had dark circles and her voice was raised and sounding more and more unhinged by the moment. “You’re telling me every one of you has a son with a cock the size of my arm? Oh, of course!” she said, sarcastically. “Totally normal around here! I guess the totally healthy thing to do is put it in your mouth, huh?!” Her nails dug into the cheap wood of the podium. “ _Standard parenting_!

Finally, the kurogal mom raised her hand and Bertie pointed at her. “You! Gal with the tan! You’re saying your son has a normal penis?”

“Uh, yeah,” came the bubblegum chewing reply.

“So you don’t suck your son’s dick, or lick his balls, or do any of the other stuff these weirdos have been talking about?!” Bertie ranted. “You actually have a normal problem? A normal, standard, non-illegal issue with your son? You have something to say that doesn’t involving banging your own kid?”

“Ya,” came the reply. “I was gonna talk about it before you butted in and started being all rude.”  
  
Bertie let out a huge sigh. Her muscles untensed themselves and her posture weakened. Her fingernails ceased digging into the podium. “Alright,” she said, exhaling. “Alright. And what was your issue?” Bertie asked. “What were you going to share?”

 

**Miss Aiko**

“Well,” the dark-skinned mom with the bleached blonde hair replied, adjusting her checker-flag-themed leather jacket, which was open to show off her huge, tanned breasts in an immodest pink bikini top. “My name is Aiko. And by 14-year-old son is upset because I’ve started seeing a new guy after his dad left,” she commented.

Bertie allowed herself to see a glimmer of hope. No illicit oral sex. No unwieldy, huge, elementary-school-aged penises. Just a son jealous of his mom’s new relationship. Her bruised sanity had come to the precipice, but hadn’t teetered over yet. “And… it’s making your relationship with your son difficult?” she ventured.

“Ya,” said Aiko, snapping another bubble. “My Katsu-kun is a real momma’s boy, you know? He’s super-jealous of my foreigner boyfriend and all. His name is Marcus Washington and he’s a U.S marine stationed at the port. He’s a _kokoji_ n, ya know?”

“I… I see-” Bertie stammered. “That must be quite a culture shock for-”

“Katsu-kun is like, super-jealous. He used to get all my attention but now I’m totally head over heels for my new guy! He threw a big tantrum the last time Marcus was over, saying I had to choose between him and my black boyfriend. He was pouting and complaining - Katsuki really got my attitude in some ways, you know? Plus he has my long eyelashes and cute lips too!”

“That’s… quite a difficult situation,” Bertie said. Her breath was calming down. She was daring to hope.

“So I had to make a choice, you know? So I invited Marcus over-”

Bertie leaned forward.

“-and tied Katsuki up, gagged him, dressed him in lingerie, and let my big, black boyfriend rape the fuck out of his cute little ass with sixteen inches of American nigger dick!”

Bertie leapt off the stage and went after Aiko, cussing unintelligibly. The sound in the room grew into a din as the dozen mothers in attendance had to restrain their peer support counselor from trying to choke one of her group members. Aiko, for her part, shrank back and put a defensive hand to her chest. “Geez! What’s your problem?” she whined. “I’m just tryin’ to share my experience!”

Bertie’s face told the story of a woman pushed off the deep end. Her hands were curved into claws. “You fuck!” she wailed. “Balls! Big dicks and balls and ass! Cocks! It’s nothing but big black cocks and assfucking! This whole country! Huge dicks!”

It took four women to restrain her, and as they did, two Osaka police officers ducked into the meeting hall. “We got an anonymous call about a woman making lewd, incriminating statements and making a spectacle of herself,” they explained. “Is this her?”

“No!” Bertie cried. “It’s them! All of them! They don’t talk about anything but fucking, dicks, balls, cum and ass!” she babbled. “That one was talking about big nigger cocks in her son’s ass! Rimjobs! There were rimjobs! And stinky cum! Check the one with the black ponytail! She probably smells like cum! She’s sucking her son’s balls like there’s no tomorrow!”

One police officer raised a radio to his mouth. “Dispatch, this is J75. We’re going to need mental health services,” he intoned. The two of them produced handcuffs and approached Bertie, taking her into custody.

“Ma’am can you tell me your name and what day it is?” asked the officer.

“Balls!” Bertie squawked back. “My name is cock! It’s son-fucking, balls, cum, nigger cock day, alright? That’s all anyone in Japan talks about!” They began to guide her away, looking at each other ruefully, knowing that this strange foreigner woman was about to spend some time in a padded cell. The rest of the assembled women watched in stunned silence as Bertie was dragged out the door, yelling “Shotacons! They’re all shotacons! _Shotacooooooooooooons!_ ” the entire time, until the door banged shut behind her.

There was a moment of silence as the women looked at each other for a moment, until Aiko broke the silence. “Do you want to see some pics of my son getting his sissy ass fucked? He’s totally just a fag cumdump for my black boyfriend now!”

They gathered around her phone as she explained that she was proud her son had such a nice bubble butt for black cock. Miss Hamada insisted she had a sample of her son’s extra-stinky, yellow cum in her briefcase if anyone wanted to try some. And Miss Himiko invited all of her new friends to visit the Watanabe Inn and hot spring if they ever wanted to check out her son’s foot-long monster cock.   
  
With 45 minutes left until meeting’s end, the women of the Bad Mother Support Group still had plenty of time to bond.


End file.
